This is A Date!
by Hayster
Summary: Shindou invites Kirino to hang out as friends. Or does he? Is this a hang out or is it ... A DATE!


**This is … a Date! (Yaoi)**

 **(Kirino's POV)**

Kirino stood in the space of the doorway, his door open, staring at his unexpected visitor. While he wasn't about to let it show Kirino was quite shocked with Shindou's sudden visit to his home. He had been to Shindou's place countless times before but never had Shindou taken the time to visit him at his house. Shindou looked nervous and he made jesters as if to say something but he remained quiet. Kirino decided that it might be up to himself to break the silence.

"It's nice to see you Shindou." He started trying to hide his nerves. "What brings you here today?"

Shindou looked up he seemed even more nervous then before.

"Actually," He started "I was wondering if maybe this coming weekend you'd like to hang out."

"Just the two of us?" Kirino asked.

Shindou looked down at his feet which where shifting on the ground of which he stood.

"Y-yes." He stuttered in reply.

Kirino was a bit taken aback but he wondered why it was this was making Shindou so nervous. What he had asked was something any normal pair of friends would do … unless maybe … a date?! _"No, no, no."_ He thought shaking his head _. "That's ridiculous."_ Although he was actually a little hopeful this was the case. Kirino had been crushing on Shindou for as long as he could remember. However – to him – it seemed unlikely that Shindou would feel the same.

Suddenly, Kirino was jolted out of his thoughts when Shindou poked him slightly on the shoulder.

"Um … are you alright?" He asked nervously.

Crap! Kirino had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he forgot Shindou was still there!

"I'm fine." He replied quickly. "Also," He began "I'd love to. Hang out this weekend that is."

Shindou looked up. He seemed delighted by Kirino's response. His facial expression was that of pure joy. He smiled.

"Great!" He chimed happily. "So, does nine on Saturday morning work? We could meet at the clock tower in the center of town."

"Sounds good." Kirino replied with a grin.

They said their goodbyes and reconfirmed that they'd meet on Saturday and with that Shindou left. Kirino sat in the doorway in a daze for a while before finally going back inside. His head was jumbled with various thoughts "Why did Shindou choose to invite him and not someone else?" "What should I wear?" "What will we be doing?"

 _"_ _Crap!"_ Kirino thought as he rushed down the streets leading to the town center. _"I'm late!"_ He knew this would happen but he just couldn't decide what to wear. Eventually he decided to stick with something simple and rushed out the door. As he turned the corner he spotted Shindou waiting underneath the clock tower.

"Hey Shindou!" He called out as he rushed over to greet him.

 **(Shindou's POV)**

Shindou stood directly in front of the clock tower waiting. Kirino was late. Had he forgotten? _"No, he might just be running late."_ Shindou thought. _"It's only fifteen minutes past the meeting time after all."_

Suddenly he heard Kirino's voice calling out to him. He turned to see Kirino running towards him. When kirino was finally standing directly in front of Shindou he bent over, put his hands on his knees and started panting.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized almost completely out of breath.

Shindou looked over Kirino from head to toe. His outfit was simple but he was … how to say it … so cute! He was wearing a simple paint splattered t-shirt with the word soccer printed across the middle in bold writing, particularly short jean shorts and some black vans the kind that went around your ankles and off coarse his hair was the same as always. Shindou struggled desperately to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Hey Kirino." He finally replied. "Why don't we get going?"

"Huh, where to?" Kirino asked curiously.

Shindou had forgotten he'd kept his plans a secret. After all he didn't want it to sound like they were going on a date. But a date was indeed what he had in mind, even if he'd probably never let Kirino catch on to that. Shindou had been in love with Kirino since the day they first met.

"I thought we might start out the day by going to see a movie." Shindou responded cheerfully.

"Oh!" Kirino smiled. "That sounds great!"

At the theaters Shindou paid for snacks. Kirino was a bit reluctant at first but with a bit of convincing on Sindou's part he finally let him pay. Shindou had told Kirino that the movie he picked was a surprise and Kirino just shrugged and told him do as he pleased. Little did he know that the film Shindou chose was a horror. Although Kirino was desperately afraid of scary things this was just what Shindou wanted. " _Alright!"_ he thought to him self. _"He'll be scared all right and that'll definitely make him cling to me."_ Shindou did feel a little bad for exploiting Kirino's weakness but he wanted so bad to just hold him and he knew he'd never be able to do so himself.

Shindou and Kirino took their seats inside the theater. It was so dark. Shindou started unconsciously imaging all the possible things he could get away with doing to Kirino in this place. But he snapped himself out of it when the movie started to play.

Kirino recognized immediately that this movie was indeed a horror film. He glanced at Shindou.

"Hey, Shindou." He whispered. "You know I'm no good with these things."

Shindou looked over at Kirino and flashed a playful smile.

"Oh come on." He teased. "Humor me. I really wanted to see this one."

He was lying of coarse. Shindou had no particular interest in horror. What he really wanted was for his plan to work.

"Fine." Kirino grumbled as he crossed his arms and turned away to face the screen.

Soon it was already halfway into to the movie and Shindou's plan still wasn't working. He'd kept his eyes glued to the screen the entire time so as not to get caught staring at Kirino. He decided a quick peek wouldn't hurt and glanced over at Kirino. Shindou was soon stabbed with a sharp pain of grief over what he saw. Kirino had curled himself up in a ball on his seat he was shaking all over and sobbing quietly to himself. Why didn't Shindou notice this sooner? He placed his hand on kirino's shoulder in order to get his attention and Kirino looked up at him with tearful eyes. Shindou grabbed his hand abruptly and pulled him off his chair into a standing position before dragging him out the theatre door.

They stood in front of the theater building for a moment before Shindou suddenly broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry." He cried desperately as he pulled Kirino to him and held him tightly.

They held the position for a while before kirino pulled back looked at him and smiled.

"It's fine." He replied. "Just don't do it again." He teased.

Shindou smiled back.

"I won't."

"So where are we going next?" Kirino asked curiously. "The day isn't nearly over just yet."

Shindou's smile grew even wider as he said, "It's a surprise, but I think you're gonna like it this time."

With that he grabbed Kirino by the hand again and dragged him off.

 **(Kirino's POV)**

Kirino was rather pleased when he found himself standing next to Shindou in front of the entrance to an amusement park. This next place was indeed much more to his liking.

They spent the remainder of their day riding rides at the amusement park. As it started getting dark Shindou managed to persuade Kirino to go with him on one more ride, the Farris Wheel.

Kirino and Shindou sat across from each other and Kirino was in such a daze that he almost didn't hear them, the words that came out of Shinodu's mouth. "I love you."

"So then … we feel the same way … ?" Kirino whispered unconsciously. However, it was just loud enough for Shindou to overhear.

"Eh …?" Shindou muttered in shock

"Um .. what I-I mean is …" Kirino stuttered. "I … I LOVE YOU TOO!" He blurted out, almost shouting his most embarrassing confession.

Shindou was simply taken aback by Kirino's response. Then – much to Kirino's surprise – he smiled. Shindou then stood up, walked over to Kirino, placed his hands on each of his shoulders, leaned in, and kissed him. They both stayed in that stance for quite a while, neither of them wanting to break the kiss. After a while Shindou finally pulled back a smile on his face.

"Does this mean were a couple now?" Kirino asked shyly.

"I guess it does." Shindou replied happily.

They both smiled and continued to gaze at each other until the ride ended.


End file.
